Bone grafts, whether an allograft, autograft or xenograft can be employed in patients suffering from painful or otherwise abnormal conditions related to instabilities or abnormalities in the skeletal structure. As a non-limiting example, a patients suffering from a spinal instability or excess movement of one or more vertebrae may be treated with a spinal fusion procedure involving removal of a portion of an intervertebral disc located between two vertebrae. A bone graft or spinal implant or a combination of both can then be inserted into or around the area of removed intervertebral disc to facilitate the fusion of two adjacent vertebrae. Such bone grafts or spinal implants can comprise harvested bone fragments made of cortical, cancellous, corticocancellous or a combination of all three aforementioned types of bone material. Patients may also suffer from various degenerative conditions for which implantation of a bone graft can be chosen as a treatment.